Dr. Craig Basson's goals are to learn fundamental techniques of molecular biology and genetics to establish an academic career as an independent investigator in the field of molecular genetics of human congenital and inherited cardiovascular disease. Congenital cardiac and upper limb malformations frequently occur in association (heart-hand syndromes), the most common of which is the autosomal dominant disorder Holt-Oram Syndrome. The genetic linkage analysis of the Holt-Oram Syndrome has previously mapped the disease gene locus (HOS) to human chromosome 12q with a combined multipoint LOD score of 25. This research program will be conducted under the sponsorship of Dr. Christine E. Seidman within the Cardiovascular Division, Department of Medicine, Brigham and Women's Hospital. Dr. Seidman's laboratory has extensive experience in determining the molecular genetic etiologies of inherited cardiovascular diseases; Dr. Seidman's investigation has identified mutations in three sarcomeric genes that produce familial hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Dr. Basson's training and research efforts will benefit not only from access to the facilities and expertise of the Division and Dr. Seidman's laboratory but also from the advice and talents of his advisory committee (Drs. Jonathan Seidman, Clifford Tabin, and Thomas W. Smith) as well as the proximity of active programs in molecular genetics and developmental biology on the Harvard Medical School campus.